


一些普通的梦境（有缘见）

by Hund_schmutzigVer



Series: 豆天（未完结） [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hund_schmutzigVer/pseuds/Hund_schmutzigVer
Summary: 画风可能很清奇，就不发lof了，仅在此存档170和158都做过些什么梦？cp是豆x天，不逆都很脑残，充满妄想，自我治愈具体预警（如有）见每个Chapter开头和真人真事没有一乌干达先令的关系，都是我胖虎肮脏，全是我胖虎的错20190225 Chapter1 170的噩梦120190318 Chapter2 158的春梦1





	1. 170的噩梦1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 170的噩梦1  
> 在长途飞机上产生的脑洞，画风很雷，结尾有很短的假车  
> 时间线是4cc gala和晚宴后的晚上，158和170搞了一发，170在158的房间睡着之后做的梦。  
> 和真人真事没有一乌干达先令的关系，都是我胖虎肮脏，全是我胖虎的错

       金博洋顶着一头乱发（和一根不听话的呆毛）、打着哈欠，在电梯里按下了酒店早餐所在楼层的按键。

       其实他并不很困，只是有点不爽——昨晚他的秘密（可能也不是特别秘密？）男友宇野昌磨来敲了他的门，两人倒也没有大动干戈，体力不如宇野的金博洋在做过一轮之后还想继续盖棉被聊天，但最后还是撑不住睡了，连自己的后面什么时候被清理干净了也不知道。今天早晨，宇野还残忍地拒绝了他的69提议；作为回报，金博洋也矜持地拒绝了宇野叫自己去日本队的小食堂吃早饭的邀请。

       上电梯之前，他在走廊上遇见了一起去吃早饭的纪平、三原和坂本。金博洋笑着和姑娘们道了早安，奇怪的是，平时看到他就特别开心的姑娘们对他十分冷淡，纪平和三原态度极为勉强地应了一声，而坂本则直接假装没有看见他，快速走了过去。他觉得坂本大概还在因为比赛失利而难过——不过这姑娘的脾气来得快去得也快，但他是怎么惹着纪平和三原了？

       而这种疑惑在见到队友们之后变得更深了：队友们看到他，都是一副欲言又止的表情，向来宠爱他的江哥也完全没有理会他的撒娇。隋文静倒是很直接地和他说话了：

       “是男人就该负起责任来。”

       说完这句没头没尾的、令金博洋完全摸不着头脑的话，她端起自己的盘子，头也不回地走了。

       “天儿啊。”金杨坐到了他的对面，大概是终于想好了要怎么唠叨他，“Shoma那孩子挺好的，对你也是一片真心，你可不能辜负人家。”

       “咱东北男人可不能逃避责任。”韩聪也帮腔道。

       如果疑问能实体化，金博洋觉得自己的头上大概会像插满糖葫芦的垛子那样插满问号。听他们这意思，搞得好像是天总搞大了男朋友的肚子然后将人无情抛弃了似的。他很想说就算会怀孕，也是天总我被人搞大肚子好吗，但队友们说完之后都马上离开了他这张桌子，还凑在一起窃窃私语，让他完全没有机会去反驳他们。

       因为日本队的三个姑娘奇怪的态度和队友们莫名的劝导，金博洋的这顿早饭吃得食不知味。Gala排练的时候，他去找周知方玩，周知方一开始还勉力保持笑容和他一起犯傻，但后来也忍不住露出了奇怪的表情。金博洋还发现，就连一直很有礼貌、从不管闲事的车俊焕都在用意味深长的表情偷偷看他。

       “小周，你是不是有什么话想跟我说？”他忍不住问了出来。

       “天哥……嗯，”周知方难得地有些吞吞吐吐，“虽然这是天哥的很personal的事，我不应该说话的，但是……”

       他想了一会儿，还是用了更习惯的英文：“You should take responsibility for your actions.”

       说完，周知方也像吃早饭时的队友那样一脸凝重地迅速滑走了。

       金博洋盯着周知方的背影看了一会儿，然后他听到在他身后，纪平和三原在（用恰好能让他听见的）低声聊天：

       “昌磨君都那样了，博洋酱还在这里和Vincent打闹，真是太过分了……”

       “第一次那么心疼昌磨君……”

       “是呀，真没有想到博洋酱是这种人！”

       ……所以我是哪种人，到底做了啥“不负责任”的、对不起男朋友的事？金博洋在心里呐喊。总不至于真把他肚子搞大了吧？宇野昌磨那个小肚子根本就是因为自己胖，和天总没关系好吗！内心这么吐槽着，但他还是决定去从排练开始就被他刻意忽略的、在角落里和各路人马营业（这不就是他的常态么，金博洋心想）的宇野那边晃一圈，看看到底出了什么事。

       不知何时，宇野身边的那些营业对象都离开了，现在正和半靠在挡板上的宇野说话的人是美穗子老师。金博洋慢慢滑了过去，假装在看对面空荡荡的观众席，其实耳朵在努力捕捉身后的宇野和美穗子老师的对话：

       “我知道这对你来说非常重要。”美穗子老师的声音听上去充满了担忧，“但无论如何还是希望昌磨能多为自己的身体考虑。”

       “我明白老师的想法，也很感谢大家的劝告。”宇野的声音则满是疲惫，他的脸色看上去也不太好，和金博洋上午起床时看到的宇野大相径庭，“但我不会放弃。这是我生存的方式。”

       ……这人是采访稿背多了吗？

       “可是孩子……”

       “请老师放心。”宇野打断了美穗子老师的话，“应该很快就会出来的。不会影响世锦赛的。”

       “我说的不是这个问题……”美穗子老师无奈地叹了口气，“好吧。那么今天一定要休息，至少。就算是为了孩子考虑……”

       ……孩子？？？

       “老师。我真的可以的。”宇野的态度很坚决，“这赛季难得有机会能和博洋一起参加Gala……说什么我也要去。孩子的事，我心里有数。”

       “博洋！”美穗子老师终于叫住了在他们旁边装模作样地晃荡了很久的金博洋，附近的N双眼睛也瞬间看了过来。金博洋其实根本不想过去，“孩子”是什么东西，他完全听不懂他们在谈什么！但毕竟是美穗子老师在叫他，他总不能装作没听见，只好乖乖滑了过去打了个招呼。而在他滑过去的时候，宇野还像小媳妇一样把头低下去了。

       “Shoma这孩子真是太倔了。”美穗子老师一脸凄哀地看着金博洋，“博洋，我知道这个孩子的存在实在是出乎你的意料，但这毕竟也是你的孩子，为了他的安全，请你也来劝劝Shoma吧。”

       金博洋觉得自己离石化不远了。“这个孩子的存在”和他想的是一个意思？？听这话头，怎么感觉像是宇野真的怀了他的孩子，而他就是个穿上裤子不认人的渣男？

       “我、我我——”金博洋结结巴巴地应声，“孩、孩、孩子？”

       “昌磨君肚子里的孩子，博洋酱敢说不是自己的责任吗！”穿着运动外套的三原像一道浅蓝色的光从旁边窜了出来，看样子她是憋了很久，“昌磨君为了孩子吃了那么多的苦！”

       “大家……是不是搞错了什么？”金博洋开始思索所有人都串通起来整蛊他的可能性，且不说按照攻受关系，到底该是宇野怀孩子还是他怀孩子这个问题，男人怎么可能怀孩子嘛！宇野的小肚子虽然挺有肉的，但是怎么看都不可能是怀孕了吧！

       “有什么能搞错的。”一旁站着的纪平抱着双臂，冷冷地说。

       “可是——”

       金博洋没能说完他无力的反驳。宇野忽然面色痛苦地捂着肚子跪在了地上，脸上甚至渗出了不少汗水，喘得比完成自由滑之后还要厉害。金博洋从没见过这样的宇野，一晃神，便被凑过来的一群人挤到了旁边。

       “既然不关心，就请不要站在这里添乱了吧。”纪平对他做了个“请到一边去”的手势。于是他只好站在外围，一头雾水地看着宇野被一圈叫着“怎么了”“是不是要生了”的人围住。这到底是什么迷幻的剧情？！

       “孩子快出来了！”有人惊呼了一声。金博洋实在忍不住往前凑去，挡在他前面的周知方脸色复杂地给他让了点儿位置。他就着周知方侧身让开后留出的那条缝隙看去，只见宇野从训练服的下摆处把手伸进去，在自己肚皮的地方掏啊掏，然后掏出了一……

       一只野猪头样式的玩偶？？

       真的不是昨天有冰迷丢给他的那只野猪头玩偶吗？

       围着的人群爆发出一阵欢呼，刚才还面色严肃的众人都笑开了花，纷纷对宇野和一脸释然、珍而重之地抱着那个野猪头的美穗子老师道喜。金博洋倒是彻底懵了：所谓的需要他负责的“孩子”，就是这只野猪头？？

       说真的，如果要冒充我的孩子，好歹拿个佩奇来吧，这野猪头算怎么回事？生孩子就是把玩偶掏出来吗……说起来他到底是把玩偶藏在哪里了，居然就这么掏出来了，就算他裤裆大也藏不下这么大只的野猪头玩偶吧！金博洋心里正这么想着，却听见人群又是一阵骚动：

       “好像还有一个！”

       “天呐，居然是双胞胎！难怪Shoma怀得那么辛苦……”

       满脸汗珠的宇野又把手伸进训练服里掏啊掏，掏出一只——中号佩奇玩偶，和金博洋在自由滑结束之后捡起来的那一只一模一样。

       “看呐！这孩子和我们天天长得多像！”不知何时已经挤进人群包围圈的隋文静抱起了那只佩奇玩偶，深情地抚摸着它的……猪脸，而周围的人还都一副深以为然的样子附和她的话：

       “是呀，看这耳朵，这鼻子，完全就和博洋酱一样嘛！”

       “还有这孩子，”美穗子老师用手指点了点她抱着的那个野猪头玩偶的眼睛，“长得也很像Shoma呀。”

       ……在你们眼里我到底是个啥？这些人都疯了吗？或者是我疯了？

       “博、博洋……”宇野在周围人的搀扶下颤颤巍巍地站了起来，声音虚弱疲惫，好像他并不是从训练服里掏出了两个玩偶，而是真的经历了九死一生，拼死产下一对双胞胎，“你……不喜欢我们的孩子吗？”

       金博洋感到所有人的眼睛都像高速电子流一样瞄准了自己。

       “我、我……”他想说这怎么可能是我们的孩子，这些根本就不是什么孩子，但他觉得如果说了，大概会被愤怒的人群当场锤进冰里，于是换了种说辞，“孩子们很……可爱。”

       “虽然没有博洋选手，我们也完全能够抚养这两个孩子，”本来不该在场的田中不知从哪里钻了出来，从隋文静手里小心翼翼地接过了那只佩奇，“但再怎么不想负责，也是自己的亲生骨肉。Shoma为你付出了这么多，他这几天连牛肉饭都吃不下，这就是博洋选手对Shoma、对孩子们的态度吗？”

       “可是、可是这不可能……”

       宇野期期艾艾、楚楚可怜的小眼神让金博洋乖乖闭了嘴。

       “博洋大概是已经厌烦我了吧。”他用小指还翘着的右手半捂住自己的嘴，脸上的表情去演被狠心丈夫抛弃的妻子也毫无违和感，完全可以一举拿下当年的银河赏，“像我这样无趣的人，即使有了孩子，也不能留住博洋的心的吧……”

       ……这都什么跟什么啊，这剧情也太诡异了吧？但周围众人似乎都被宇野的演技深深触动，看向他的眼神则更充满了嫌弃和谴责。

       “这不可能！”金博洋终于忍不住叫了出来，“这两个……东西，哪里是什么孩子！这不可能！”

       “怎么不可能？”

       “就是，大家都看到Shoma那么努力地把孩子生下来了……”

       “磨磨的孩子不是你的，还能是谁的？”

       “不是的，”金博洋奋力挣扎，“这不可能，不可能——”

 

       金博洋嘴里叫着“不可能”，扭动着从噩梦中醒来。

       他抓过床头柜上的手机，2019年2月11日凌晨五点半。躺在他身边的宇野依然面朝下趴在枕头上睡得死沉，完全没有被他的梦话和挣扎所影响。金博洋第一次如此庆幸他男朋友有这个一旦睡死就很难叫醒的属性。

       金博洋蹑手蹑脚地下床去了卫生间，十几分钟后，他吧嗒吧嗒地趿拉着拖鞋走回床边，“砰”地一下把自己往柔软的床垫上一摔，然后用力把宇野摇醒，跟他大致描述了一下刚才自己做的梦。

       “所以……”被强制从睡梦中叫醒的宇野眼神空洞，“博洋做这个梦是因为……想上我？”

       “唔……”金博洋歪着头想了想，“不想。我觉得现在这样就很好。”

       “哦哦……”宇野勉强应了一声，扯过被子又想睡，被金博洋抱住了腰，还揉了两把他的小肚子：“时间还早……再来一次好不好。如果昨晚让我吃饱，我肯定会睡得很好，才不会做这种奇怪的梦。”

       “不行。”宇野在这个问题上倒是很清醒，“中午就要坐飞机回国，博洋本来就不喜欢坐长途飞机……”

       “那就蹭一蹭好不好，不用进来……”

       “乖啦，博洋。”

       “明明都硬了，”金博洋准确地抓住了男朋友在清晨出现了诚实的生理反应的东西，“来嘛。”

       事实证明，无关乎上下关系，男人在床上说“就蹭一蹭不进来”都是没有任何可信度的。金博洋刚才自己在卫生间涂了润滑，一旦碰到龟头，就轻轻巧巧地扭动着屁股把它吸进去一点，还继续诱惑道：“是不是很舒服？都这样了就全部进来吧，想给你生个孩子。”

       “生个佩奇吗？”宇野吐嘈说。不过他还是遂了金博洋的愿，听话地把自己整根滑进了那个他昨晚也没有吃够的地方——面对金博洋的撒娇和作妖，他向来优秀的自制力总会出现这样那样的问题。但他好歹还记得飞机的事，没敢放任自己和金博洋由着性子做下去，难得地在几分钟之内就结束了战斗，并在关键时刻前拒绝了湿软异常的小穴的挽留，抽出来射在了金博洋腿间。

       简单地清理了自己之后，宇野跪在床上拿湿巾给趴着的金博洋擦掉腿间的白浊。此情此景，金博洋忽然觉得自己像个婚后几年、欲求不满的妻子，而宇野就是连房事都敷衍了事、不肯好好交公粮的对婚姻产生厌倦的丈夫。他很想挤出两滴钢蹦大钞的眼泪然后声泪俱下地说出“我们的婚姻已经到了这一步吗”之类的台词，和刚才梦里的宇野比一比演技，但男朋友温柔的动作令他犯起懒来，于是只在心里偷偷记下一笔，下次一定要玩一玩这个“寂寞人妻努力勾引冷漠老公”的剧本。完美。

       “好了，先这样吧。”细致地帮男朋友做了初步的清理之后宇野提议，“去冲个澡吧，还有时间。”

       “让我再趴会儿。”金博洋咕哝，“这次暂时先放过你。下次一定要做到我哭出来才可以哦。”

       “其实现在就能让你哭出来……”

       “嗯？”

       “刚才射的时候……有一点不小心沾在博洋的衬衫上了。”

       金博洋一个鲤鱼打挺坐起身来，抓过放在一边的衬衫，上面果然有一点可疑的痕迹。不过衬衫是白色的，那点东西倒也不太明显，不认真看的话也看不太清。

       “宇野昌磨你自裁吧。”金博洋用一只手掐住了宇野的脖子，“……哎。没关系。带着你的东西回家，也挺好的。”

       宇野觉得今天的金博洋有点过于甜美了——他平时也喜欢撒娇，但今天好像比平时还要甜。可能是太久没见，想我了吧，他有些得意地想。

       “所以，博洋会想我的吧？”

       “想你……还欠着我呢。还想锤你狗头。你天总只是缺人伺候。”

       “嗯。嗯。” 宇野亲了亲男朋友柔软蓬松的发顶，“我知道。我也想你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于豆“生”出来的野猪头和佩奇：  
> 佩奇基本不用解释了。4cc FS之后天宝宝又捡了佩奇，我小猪佩奇绝不服输！没有失宠！  
> 野猪头是豆在元旦的时候在他自己官网发的图，大概是在写新年寄语什么的，他在白板上画了个猪头，并注明：“是野猪！！不是猪！！”（然后被万能的粉丝挖出来，他画的野猪头参考的是google搜索“野猪的简单画法”……）  
> 4cc的时候就有人给他丢了这个野猪头的玩偶。还有人给他丢肉卷、鸡腿、pizza、茄子之类的，甚至还有模仿昌子小姐妆面的蔬菜（？）玩偶，这画风也是清奇，天总手上的社会猪要翻白眼了！  
> ps刚写了梨花，今天她就发了和宝宝的合照（宝宝真是02年收割机）……觉得自己有点厉害是怎么回事


	2. 158的春梦1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 158的春梦1  
> 又是在长途飞机上产生的脑洞（论我坐飞机的时候都在想什么），有（伪）睡jian情节 ~~（没错，我胖虎就是喜欢睡jian！总有一天要搞一次真正的睡jian！~~  
>  时间线还是4cc gala和晚宴后的晚上，豆和天就是普通宿敌+朋友，豆暗恋天，但是怂，不敢有什么表示。  
> 本篇毫无意义，完全就是我在借豆的视角倾倒脑子里的黄色废料和对天宝宝的痴汉心（还写得一点也不黄，失败  
>  **和真人真事没有一乌干达先令的关系，都是我胖虎肮脏，全是我胖虎的错**

      宇野昌磨知道自己在做梦。

      不然金博洋——他的“宿命的对手”，也是他从几年前就开始暗恋的人——怎么可能躺在属于他的这间酒店房间的床上。

      床很大，大得出奇，比酒店房间里配的床要大许多。但这是在做梦，也就没什么可奇怪的了。梦中的金博洋穿着16年深圳的冰场开幕式演出时他穿过的那件无袖背心，露出的两条手臂皮肤被昏暗的灯光下映出温暖的光泽。宽松的深色老头短裤也掩盖不了的美好臀线就在他眼前——触手可及。他呼吸平稳，似是睡得很沉。大概这段时间是真的累坏了吧，宇野心想，不论如何，这次比赛的结果对他来说至少能让他好好地睡一觉了。

      自从意识到自己喜欢——是那种想要和他一起脱光了衣服睡觉的喜欢——眼前这个正处于深度睡眠中的人以来，宇野梦到过各种各样的金博洋，自然包括一丝不挂的，梦里的自己当然也对金博洋做过不少只属于深夜剧场的事。但今天他并不想做什么，只想好好地和他的老对手说说话——趁他睡着的时候。

      “最近辛苦了哦，博洋。”宇野选了金博洋的头旁边的位置盘腿坐下，梦中的床当然有足以让他随心所欲地选择坐在哪里的尺寸，“看到昨天的博洋的表现，我很开心。我知道博洋也会为我开心。”

      他把手指插进金博洋蓬松柔软的发间——这是他在金博洋清醒的时候绝对没胆子做的事，不管是在人前还是人后。那感觉像抹了枫糖浆的松饼，像涂满草莓酱的奶油蛋糕，也像刚出炉的糖炒栗子。或者说是刚晒足了阳光的被子，是散发着淡淡香气的T恤，是刚脱下冬天厚重的衣服时感受到的初春的暖风。

      “博洋……对我到底有怎样的想法呢？”宇野的手指轻轻抚过眼前的人如孩子般单纯可爱的眉眼，又向下滑去，停留在他日间会对自己笑的唇角，“总是对我笑得那样好看。博洋对我其实很主动吧……但是当我的眼睛只看着博洋的时候，又会滑溜溜地跑掉。到底是想要我怎么做呢？”

      “这是你的梦，一切都会按照你的心意发展。”一个毫无特色、如同google翻译器示范发音一般的画外音响起，宇野之前的梦中从未出现过什么画外音，“所以他是不会醒过来的。想对他做什么事都是可以的。”

      “你想说什么？”宇野的指腹拒绝在主人说话的时候离开金博洋的脸颊，“为什么听上去像个……变态。”

      “只是提醒你一下哦。” 画外音的语气词也说得机械而古板，不带任何感情色彩，“你的心里在想什么，并不需要对我隐瞒，也无法对我隐瞒。”

      被戳穿了心思的宇野不得不正视自己身体的变化了：他的睡裤已经明显地支起了帐篷，他的小兄弟显然在抗议他在如此有利的情势下居然把自己囚禁在睡裤里。也对，他自嘲地想，他可不奉行什么柏拉图式的恋爱，从一开始他就怀着想要把金博洋拉上床的心思——只是由于思虑过多（或说太怂），至今连表露一点心思都不敢。不过他觉得自己已经有在各种明示暗示了，就是不知道金博洋那个看着傻乎乎的家伙能不能接收到他的信号？

      总之，这样可爱的、睡得死沉而毫无防备的暗恋对象就在他面前，没有反应才有鬼。宇野认命地拉开自己的裤头，解放了已经很是精神的老二，像平时对着私藏的视频做的那样，用右手撸动起来。

      “这样和平时有什么区别呢？”那邪恶的画外音又说话了，“他现在就在你的面前。”

      好吧。

      “博洋，喜欢你。”宇野小声地说，似乎这样表明了心意之后就是正经买了票，可以大摇大摆地进入游乐园了。

      他握住自己的性器，试探性地凑近了金博洋的脸。他清楚梦里的金博洋是不可能醒过来的，但这么做的时候心里总还是有种罪恶感。在之前的梦境里，他和或冷淡或热情的金博洋早就把该做的不该做的事都尝试过了，但在那些梦里，金博洋好歹都是清醒的，会激烈地反抗（然后被强硬到不现实的自己制服并进入）也会主动地缠着他讨要更多。而对睡着的、毫无意识的金博洋做这种事……

      不过既然是梦境，那么做什么事都是没有关系的吧？

      于是他眼看着属于自己的那根东西戳上了金博洋的右边脸颊。饱满的肉粉色龟头碰到那雪白的、肉嘟嘟的脸颊的瞬间，他几乎要惊叫出声了——那触感太真实了，他开始怀疑自己到底是在做梦，还是梦游到了金博洋的房间，真的对睡着的他做了什么。

      踏出第一步之后一切都变得顺理成章，他放任自己的性器滑过金博洋的脸颊，然后依次蹭过他闭着的眼皮、他精巧的鼻尖、他那形状完美的看上去就很适合被亲吻的双唇。这样的梦境对宇野来说还是头一次，明明其实没有做什么，但比真正地插入、被那张甜美的小口吮吸还要让他有感觉——大概没几个人在这种场景下还能持久，不多时，他便射在了还安稳地睡着的金博洋的脸上。天使般的面庞瞬间被泼上了亮晶晶的液体，连睫毛都挂上了白色的东西，圣洁又色情。

      被颜射并没能唤醒沉睡中的金博洋（画外音说过，这个梦会完全按照他的心意来发展，宇野也不清楚自己现在到底是想让他醒来还是继续睡着了），他只是咂了咂嘴，似乎是梦到了什么好吃的东西，还伸出舌尖舔了舔自己的唇，又舔掉了唇角沾着的一点精液。

      这个梦……过于美好了，宇野心想。

      发泄过一次的小兄弟很配合地安静下来，宇野终于能腾出手，把金博洋的那件款式很老头、布料却有些透视的背心下摆卷起，一点点地卷到了胸上面。他在深圳第一次看见金博洋穿着这件背心时就想这么做了，虽然那时的金博洋对他还是东北大哥对自己罩着的小弟的样子，尽力照顾着身处异国的自己（哪怕金博洋对深圳也完全不熟悉）——现在的金博洋还会把他当成一个需要照顾的弟弟吗？

      金博洋的胸肌并不发达，但白皙的胸前小巧的、浅褐色的两点看上去还是很诱人。宇野平时也不是没见过别人的裸体，他们这行里好身材的人多如牛毛，拥有漂亮的胸肌的也不在少数，说实话金博洋的胸（相对于他的臀部而言）算是乏善可陈的，但宇野就是想摸。

      “博洋对我……是不一样的吧。”他大胆地用手指捏住了他早就想碰一碰的那两点，虽然睡着了，但受到刺激的乳尖还是诚实地挺立起来，“会来找我握手，会对我说恭喜，会主动搂我，在被我触碰的时候也是理所当然的样子……”

      “和我击掌的时间似乎也比别人长一些，”宇野试着在金博洋的乳晕处浅浅地揉捻、打圈，反正他不会醒，“除了队友，博洋对我是最亲近的了吧。或者……只是我自作多情，博洋只是把我当成信任的朋友？”

      “贸然说出来的话，会不会让博洋不开心？可是陷进去的时候，总是没法理智地思考……”

      宇野觉得自己像是一个幼儿园的孩子，平时被禁止胡吃海喝，忽然一下子得到了超大份的水晶肘子，想要马上大快朵颐，但不管是手还是嘴都太小，完全不知该从何处下口，只好舔两口解解馋，却没法像成年人那样随心享用美食。

      “这就是你想做的全部了吗？”画外音还好死不死地适时补刀，“这样的机会可不多。”

      这画外音说得没错。别说宇野现在连告白都不敢，就算他以后真和金博洋在一起了，也不会有对一个不管做什么都不会醒来的金博洋为所欲为的机会吧。

      这么想着，他绕到了金博洋的背后，隔着裤子，用手掌覆上了他浑圆的臀部。即使知道金博洋不会醒来，但他安稳的睡颜还是让宇野觉得不忍惊扰，便也不敢有什么太大的动作，只是轻轻抚摸着他肖想了好几年的臀瓣。纤细型的金博洋身上的肉似乎都长在屁股上了，轻轻一碰便像波浪一样颤动起来，像是不满被宽松的老头裤束缚，还想要更多的自由空间似的。

      松紧带的拉力此时仿佛有千斤重，宇野笨手笨脚地把金博洋的老头裤往下拉——里面竟然没有穿内裤。总算把裤子褪到膝间，他再次说服自己金博洋此时任他施为、根本不可能醒来，然后扶着自己不出意料地又硬挺起来的东西，让它整根贴在金博洋的臀瓣上滑动。

      臀肉的触感是难以描述的美好，吸力十足又滑溜，被龟头按出一个小肉坑时又是挽留又是抗拒地弹回，被性器轻轻拍打时清脆的啪啪声回荡在静谧的房间里唯一一个清醒的人耳边。

      性器的顶端渗出的液体沾湿了被磨蹭的臀缝，黏糊糊的水声令宇野也脸红起来（或者只是因为房间里的暖气开得太大？）。他觉得他摩擦的动作太过顺畅了——即使有他的东西渗出的前液作为润滑，那点量总还是不够的，难道是睡梦中的金博洋的穴口里自己流出水来了吗？但他转念一想，这是自己的梦境，那么金博洋无意识的配合也是理所应当的吧，便心安理得地继续享受被滑嫩的臀肉夹紧的快感了。

      被越来越粗暴的动作磨蹭的金博洋忽然哼唧起来，像是要转醒的样子。宇野倒不担心他会真醒过来，却想不到熟睡的金博洋竟然小幅度地晃动起自己的臀部，好巧不巧，在龟头蹭过穴口的那一刻往后一压臀，那小口不知为何还自己张开了，像猪笼草捕食那样把肥壮的龟头前半吸了进去。

      这一下把宇野吓得不轻，他连忙把性器抽出，让自己和金博洋隔开一段距离。他怕自己再晚一秒就会忍不住把自己全部埋进那福地洞天——虽然在以前的梦里他并不是没有对金博洋做过这种事，但这次他莫名有了一种“即使在梦里，也是我和博洋之间宝贵的第一次，不能在他不清醒的情况下发生”的想法。

      想要和他一直这样比赛下去，也想要在床上把他欺负到哭出来。

      想要清清楚楚地告诉他，他喜欢他，然后以男朋友的身份堂堂正正地抱他……

      但人性总是有些微妙的，正人君子地逃离那主动吸住他的秘境后，宇野又开始肖想刚才吃到的那点美味。其实只插进去了一点，而且也不过瞬间时光，又太过紧张，根本没咂摸出什么味道，但光是那点念想就……

 

      宇野昌磨从春梦中醒来。

      他抓过床头柜上的手机，2019年2月11日凌晨五点半。床上只有自己和被踢乱的被子，哪有什么睡着的金博洋。

      房间里的暖气挺足，但毕竟夜凉如水，再加上他睡梦中把被子踢开了，现下便感到阵阵凉意——但胯下的东西可火热得很。宇野翻了个身，拉过被子把自己裹住，试图再次入睡，但过了两分钟那东西还是顽固地翘着，完全没有要消停的意思，他只好翻身下床，去卫生间自己动手解决晨间的小问题。

      “再忍忍吧。”在莲蓬头喷出的水流下，他抱歉地对他的小兄弟解释，“我真的……不知道该怎么告诉他啊。”

      回程的时候，中国队和日本队订的不是同一个航班，但起飞时间和登机口都挺接近。宇野在中国队乘坐的航班的登机口找到了提着免税店购物袋的金博洋。

      “本来想买点吃的，但这里实在没啥好吃的东西。”金博洋递给宇野一瓶可乐，“就只买了可乐。来一瓶吗？”

      “唔。谢谢。正想去买些饮料呢。”宇野接了，“我……”

      “咋了？”

      “有些事想和博洋说。”

      就在这时，机场广播响了起来，日本队乘坐的那班航班开始呼叫登机了。宇野往那边看了一眼，守着一堆登机箱和背包的纪平和工作人员在对他招手，叫他赶紧回去。

      “赶紧过去吧。”金博洋也远远地和纪平打了个招呼，“有什么事之后再说啦。”

      “啊、那么，”宇野看着偏过头去的金博洋，开始猜测他是不是知道了什么，“下个月见。”

      “下个月见。”金博洋拍了拍他的肩膀，“一路平安！”

      排队登机的时候，纪平忽然问他：“刚才鬼鬼祟祟地和博洋酱说些什么呢？”

      “……什么叫鬼鬼祟祟！”宇野避而不答。

      纪平耸了耸肩，没再问下去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 希望大家WC都顺利！

**Author's Note:**

> lof子博 http://jikomanzoku12cm.lofter.com/  
> 访问密码：dinosaurier12cm


End file.
